


Przedszkolanka

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, M/M, Teacher Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hej. Ja mam propozycję na prompts *wchodzi nieśmiało do pokoju* Larry - Lou pracuje w przedszkolu, do którego chodzi kuzyn Harry'ego. Pewnego razu musi go odebrać, bo nikt inny nie mógł i poznaje Louisa i zakochuje się w jego delikatności i uroczym uosobieniu. Przepraszam, że takie długie, aletak mnie naszło. Dziękuję Ci bardzo, wiesz? <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przedszkolanka

           Harry jeszcze wylegiwał się w łóżku, nieco skacowany po ostatniej imprezie, kiedy zadzwonił telefon. Fuknął i wyjął poduszkę spod głowy, przyciskając ją do twarzy w nadziei na stłumienie niechcianego hałasu. Telefon dzwonił jeszcze przez kilka minut, zanim rozmówca zrezygnował i się rozłączył.  
 - Nareszcie – mruknął Harry, obracając się na drugi bok i mlaszcząc smacznie, z ulgą przyjmując spokój.  
           Telefon znowu zadzwonił.  
 - No żesz cholera jasna! – warknął i zerwał się z łóżka, upadając na podłogę, zaplątany w kołdrę i spodnie, których prawdopodobnie nie miał siły zdjąć wczoraj wieczorem, a które teraz oplatały jego kostki.  
           Klnąc i masując obolałe miejsca, przeczołgał się do stolika, na którym leżała jego komórka.  _Ciocia Meg_. Harry zmarszczył brwi i nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę, przykładając telefon do ucha.  
 - Tak?  
 - Harry? – Ciocia Meg miała wysoki, trochę niewyraźny głos. – Chyba cię nie obudziłam, prawda? Dochodzi już trzecia po południu…  
 - Co? – Harry zamrugał gwałtownie. – Nie, nie, ja po prostu… No, czytałem i…  
 - W porządku. – Kobieta roześmiała się i Harry wiedział, że nie udało mu się jej przekonać. – W każdym razie dzwonię, bo nie zdążę dziś odebrać Briana z przedszkola. Mógłbyś po niego podskoczyć?  
 - Co? Och, tak, jasne, w porządku – powiedział szybko, wyjmując z szuflady kartkę i długopis i zapisując podany przez ciotkę adres. – A jak nazywa się jego wychowawca.  
 - Louis. Louis Tomlinson. Wiesz, byłoby dobrze, gdybyś poszedł po niego teraz. Przedszkole jest zamykane o wpół do czwartej.  
 - Jasne, ciociu.

-x-  
  
           Nie zdążył nawet wziąć prysznica. Ani wyprasować koszulki i spodni. Wciąż miał pastę w kącikach ust, a jego loki były w opłakanym stanie. Miał na sobie czarną koszulkę Ramones i beżowe spodnie oraz czerwone trampki i wyglądał tak koszmarnie, jakby dopiero co zwlókł się z łóżka z potężnym kacem. Co było prawdą.  
           Niechętnie wszedł do niskiego budynku z czerwonej cegły, przeklinając w duchu ciocię Meg i swoją mamę, i Gemmę; dlaczego to właśnie on musiał iść po tego nieznośnego bachora, Briana?  
           Zatrzymał się w holu, rozglądając się i nie bardzo wiedząc, gdzie powinien się skierować. Jedne z drzwi z prawej strony wyglądały tak, jakby prowadziły do gabinetu dyrektora, a obok były dwie pary innych, pomalowanych białą farbą. Na wprost ustawione zostały kolorowe szafki, a z lewej strony uchylone były skrzydła przeźroczystych drzwi. Właśnie stamtąd wyłoniła się niska, nieco pulchna blondynka, prowadząc za rączkę mniejszą wersję samej siebie. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się na jego widok, co Harry odwzajemnił niezręcznie. W milczeniu patrzył, jak dziewczynka podbiega do swojej szafki i zmienia papcie na różowe adidasy.  
 - Przepraszam – zaczął, odchrząkując. – Wiesz, gdzie znajdę grupę pana… – Zerknął na pomiętą kartkę trzymaną w dłoni. – Tomlinsona?  
           Kobieta zaśmiała się i Harry zmarszczył brwi, nie do końca wiedząc co wywołało taką reakcję.  
 - Jest w sali numer 17 – odpowiedziała uprzejmie, gestem dłoni wskazując na korytarz, z którego przed chwilą przyszła.  
           Harry podziękował jej skinieniem głowy i ruszył w tamtą stronę. Beżowe ściany pokryte były przeróżnymi obrazkami; od słoneczka i kwiatów, przez rodzinę i zwierzątka domowe. Harry nie był typem człowieka, który uwielbiał dzieci. Miał z nimi dość dobry kontakt i czasami opiekował się Brianem czy Lily – swoją chrześnicą – jednak nie widział siebie w takim miejscu. I naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak ktoś mógłby dobrowolnie zgodzić się na opiekę nad bandą dzieciaków.  
           Przekrzywił głowę, widząc jeden z obrazków. Namalowany był niesprawną ręką, przy użyciu ołówkowych kredek, głównie kolorem różowym i niebieskim.  _„Ja i pan Tomlinson”_. Jakie dziecko rysuje swoją przedszkolankę? Harry uniósł brwi, ale nie zastanawiał się nad tym dłużej, bo stanął właśnie przy białych drzwiach oznaczonych numerkiem 17. Zapukał i wszedł do środka.  
           W pokoju nie było wiele dzieci. Zaledwie garstka, zważając na to, że zbliżała się godzina zamknięcia przedszkola, siedziała na granatowej wykładzinie, w kółeczku. Byli cicho i zachowywali się grzecznie, najwyraźniej czegoś oczekując i zdawało się, że nikt nie zauważył jego przyjścia. Harry odszukał wzrokiem czuprynę rudych włosów, które należały do Briana i miał zamiar go zawołać, jednak w tym momencie zza drzwi prowadzących – jak Harry się domyślił – do łazienki, wybiegł mężczyzna. A raczej chłopak. Wyglądał na jakieś dwadzieścia, może dwadzieścia jeden lat. Miał czerwone spodnie z podwiniętymi nogawkami i koszulkę w granatowe paski, na karmelowych włosach przytrzymywał kapelusz zrobiony z kartki papieru, a nad ustami namalowany miał czarny wąsik. W drugiej dłoni trzymał książkę; dzieci roześmiały się na jego widok, a on sam zajął miejsce między nimi, zaczynając czytać.  
 - Dawno temu w Londynie mieszkała rodzina państwa Darlingów. Wendy, Jaś i Miś Darlingowie lubili siedzieć w swoim dziecinnym pokoju i wymyślać historie o dalekiej krainie Nibylandii, gdzie żyją dzielny Piotruś Pan i wróżka Dzwoneczek.  
           Harry uśmiechnął się, oczarowany miękkim głosem chłopaka. Z tej odległości nie widział tęczówek Louisa – może były szare, może zielone – które sunęły po tekście książki. Jego usta poruszały się powoli, gdy czytał kolejne słowa, a dłonie przesuwały się po śliskich kartkach. Louis nie zaprzątał sobie głowy pokazywaniem kolorowych obrazków. Sam podskakiwał i biegał po pokoju, odgrywając poszczególne role, machając dłońmi, jakby zaraz miał wlecieć w powietrze i wywijając krótkim, plastikowym mieczykiem. Dzieci wydawały zdumione i podniecone okrzyki przy każdej okazji i śledziły go lśniącymi oczami.  
 - Piotruś Pan i Dzwoneczek pożegnali dzieci Darlingów, które obiecały im, że nigdy nie zapomną cudownych przygód w Nibylandii. I choć mijały lata, rodzeństwo dokładnie pamiętało Piotrusia, Dzwoneczek, piratów, Tygrysią Lilię i Zaginionych Chłopców – jakby to było wczoraj. – Zakończył Louis i zatrzasnął książkę.  
           Harry, nie zastanawiając się, zaklaskał w dłonie, zwracając na siebie uwagę. Dzieci obróciły się szybko, jakby spodziewając się zobaczyć kapitana Haka, a Louis spąsowiał na twarzy.  
 - Przyszedłem po Briana – wyjaśnił Harry, czując, że powinien coś powiedzieć. – Ale nie chciałem przeszkadzać.  
 - Jeszcze raz, jeszcze raz! – zawołała jakaś dziewczynka, a Louis pochylił się nad nią, czule głaszcząc po główce.  
 - Kochanie, za chwilę przyjdzie twoja mama i już nie zdążymy – powiedział spokojnie. – Chyba nie chcemy przerywać w połowie, prawda? Ale jutro opowiem wam Piękną i Bestię, dobrze?  
           Dzieci entuzjastycznie pokiwały głowami, niezdarnie wstając z wykładziny i zbierając porozrzucane zabawki. Louis uśmiechnął się na ten widok i podszedł do Harry’ego.  
 - Przepraszam, a ty jesteś…? – Przekrzywił głowę i Harry zaczerwienił się, widząc, jak intensywnie niebieskie są tęczówki jego oczu.  
 - Harry. Harry Styles – przedstawił się szybko, zachrypniętym głosem.  
           Louis roześmiał się i chłopak zagryzł wargę, powstrzymując się od cichego westchnięcia na ten dźwięk.  
 - Chodziło mi o to, kim jesteś dla Briana – wyjaśnił. – Nie zamierzam oddawać go w niepowołane ręce – dodał.  
 - Jestem jego kuzynem. – Harry zdusił w sobie chęć przywalenia sobie pięścią w twarz.  
           Louis przez chwilę go obserwował, zanim nie podszedł do niego jakiś chłopczyk, z nieśmiało spuszczoną głową, ciągnąc go za nogawkę. Wtedy mężczyzna ukucnął, mierzwiąc mu włoski.  
 - To śliczny konik, Alex – powiedział, patrząc na rysunek.  
           Dla Harry’ego wcale nie wyglądało to jak konik. I z całą pewnością nie było śliczne. Wyglądało jak połączenie pięciu brązowych kresek, które zostały nieco zamazane czarną kredką. Mimo to, Harry’ego urzekło zachowanie Louisa i nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku nawet wtedy, gdy chłopak wyprostował się. Harry był od niego wyższy i to było jeszcze bardziej słodkie i kiedy tak patrzył na ten jego przekrzywiony papierowy kapelusik (o którym Louis chyba już zapomniał) i na namalowane wąsy, czuł, jak jego serce przyspiesza coraz bardziej i bardziej.  
 - Gapisz się – wypomniał Louis i Harry niemal oczekiwał, że za chwilę wystawi dziecinnie język.  
 - Tak – przytaknął.  
 - Wiesz, że to niegrzeczne? – spytał z rozbawieniem w głosie.  
 - Wiem.  
 - Mimo to nadal się gapisz.  
 - Mogę przyjść jutro? – wypalił nagle, niewiele myśląc.  
           Louis zamrugał gwałtownie.  
 - Po Briana? Myślę, że to nie…  
 - Do ciebie – przerwał mu Harry. – No wiesz, mogę ci pomóc przy inscenizacji Pięknej i Bestii.  
 - Jeżeli pogodzisz się z tym, że będę Piękną, możesz przyjść.  
 - Wiesz, dla mnie zawsze będziesz piękny.  
           I kiedy Harry wychodził z przedszkola, trzymając za rękę Briana i wpatrując się w telefon, w którym zapisany miał numer Louisa, już dłużej nie narzekał i nie przeklinał. Bo ten uroczy facet całkowicie zawrócił mu w głowie.


End file.
